drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Toriyama (character)
Akira Toriyama is the fictional representation of the author of the Dr. Slump series, as well as several other manga within it's universe. He appears through out the series for comedic appearances through three forms: Tori a blue bird, Robo-Toriyama a robot version and an animated version of his human self. Appearance Tori, his bird form, is often depicted as red or blue bird often wearing a cap. History ''Today's Highlight Island'' His first appearance was as Tori on the cover of the one-shot Today's Highlight Island where he was hanging off the piece of straw that was in Kanta's mouth. ''Dr. Slump'' The Birth of Arale In Arale-chan's Birth, the anime adaptation of The Birth of Arale!, a mechanical version of Tori is the first character shown where he draws the landscape starting the story. Later on after Senbei Norimaki comes home from getting Arale clothes from The Store, Tori pops out to point that Senbei's facial hair has quickly grown back after he shaved it in the previous scene. In Which Will It Be?, Tori is seen at the beginning of the chapter drawing the first panel with his beak after dipping it in ink. On the cover of Arale is Akane!?, Tori is seen sitting at a desk drawing a manga page. Tn The Big-Small Gun!, Tori is seen in an image depicting a theoretical situation where he enlarged a 10,000 yen bill with the Big-Small Ray Gun and is sitting on it crying because he thought it would turn into a one million bill. Tori is seen at the beginning of The Time Slipper, where he is sitting at a desk outside working on a manga page while everyone else is relaxing on a Sunday morning. Arale on the Loose Tori is seen smoking on the cover of "Arale Flies the Skies!", when Akane Kimidori calls and asks him to draw them cool on the cover of "Arale on the Loose: Part 1", on the cover of "Kidnapped!?", wearing an Inakomon cap on the cover of "Barber Shop Panic: Part 2", running with many other Dr. Slump characters on the cover of "The Great Strawberry Panties Caper: Part 2". Earth S.O.S.! "This Is How I Draw Dr. Slump, Y'all!", featured in Dr. Slump volume 3, is the first time Toriyama appears as Tori-bot appears. Dr. Mashirito's Ambition Tori appears as a film director on the cover of "Little Cat Riding Hood". Robo-Toriyama asks Senbei Norimaki, for help in "The Time Stoppers." Penguin Grand Prix He is a butler for Senbei in "The Ho-yo-yo Gang, Part 1". Other Media Films Tori-bot makes a minor appearance in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village, where he is in a crowd with Launch, Oolong, Mai, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, King Nikochan and his servant, Pink, and Cobalt Blue. ''Hetappi Manga Kenkyūjo'' In Hetappi Manga Kenkyūjo, the Tori-Bot explains to his young assistant Hetappi, as well as the readers, how to create a manga. ''Dragon Ball'' The Tori-Bot can be seen in Episode 3 of Dragon Ball ("Nimbus Cloud Of Roshi"/"The Turtle Hermit's Kinto Un" (亀仙人のキント雲)) on a tree when Bulma and Goku walk to the beach. In the Japanese version he mumbles "Penguin Village...this is not". In the scene at the saloon in "Look Out for Launch", the Tori-bot is shown on a poster as one of the criminals that were already taken down, and he had the lowest bounty possible, being one of comic relief. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Tori-bot appears in the crowd of fighters watching Goku fight Pikkon. He also appears in episode 215, "Forfeit of Piccolo". In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming when Goten talks about what he wants to wish for, at the bottom of the screen you can see Tori-Bot. In Dragon Ball Z volume 24, Krillin mocks Toriyama's re-use of manga panels, and Tori-bot appears on page and explains why he is recycling the same panels of Goten and Trunks attempting fusion. He is then seen as an icon on Gohan's computer along with Neko Majin in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and his friends Return! Video Games Tori-Bot appears under the name "Toripo" in Blue Dragon, an RPG that was designed by Akira Toriyama. What seems to be a version of Tori-Bot makes random appearances in Dragon Ball Online; and image of the character appears on-screen with a speech bubble above its head. The Tori-Bot also appears as one of the selectable helping robots in Dragon Ball Heroes: when he is used, all of the team's super attacks will damage the opponent with no regards to Hero Energy (special meter) for 4 rounds. He also appears in Defense and Attack Forms in the game. Voice actors Latin dub (1980's Show): * Unknown Male actor (First Voice), Gisela Casillas (Second voice) and Unknown actress (First Voice) as Birdie Toriyama. * Jorge Palafox as Human Toriyama and Robo Toriyama. Trivia *Several characters in Dr. Slump look like Tori-bot: one is a member of the Fly Milk gang, and another is Miss. Akiko. *Even though he isn't one of Senbei's inventions, Robo-Toriyama is listed in the "I'm Number One!" contest of Senbei's inventions, where it scored #24, being tied with the Boxing Game at 30 votes. Gallery ToriAutographDestrByArale.jpg|Volume 1 Extra, An autograph of the bird Toriyama messed by Arale Manga akira toriyama.jpg|Akira Toriyama's appearance in Dr. Slump chapter 36 AllToriInSlump.jpg|All the depictions of Toriyama in Dr. Slump Akira toriyama manga 2.png|Akira Toriyama in ''Dr. Slump'' chapter 20 Akira Toriyama Fisherman.png|Toriyama as a fisherman ToriPVGP.jpg|Akira Toriyama in ''Dr. Slump'' chapter 97 SenbeiGToriyama4.png|Toriyama standing next to Senbei in the last Dr. Slump episode 142313.jpg|Akira Toriyama makes a cameo in a secret area in Chrono Trigger tori_bot_2.png|Tori-Bot TankToribot.jpg|Tori-bot in a temporary body in Dr. Slump Tori(SpStVol17).jpg|Tori-bot in a special story in Dr. Slump volume 17 ToriBotKanzenban.png|Tori-bot on a Dragon Ball Kanzenban cover 2013ToriBot.png|Tori-bot promotes Battle of Gods DBHToribotUpgrade.png|Tori-bot upgrade for Dragon Ball Heroes ToribotAttackUpgrade(DBH).png|Tori-Bot attack upgrade in Dragon Ball Heroes ToribotDefenseUpgrade(DBH).png|Tori-Bot defense upgrade in Dragon Ball Heroes ToribotAttackForm(DBH).png|Tori-Bot in an attack form in Dragon Ball Heroes ToribotDefenseForm(DBH).png|Tori-Bot in a defense form in Dragon Ball Heroes References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Robotic Characters